My little shop of horrors
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Snape growled and took a very menacing step forward, hissing out "What is wrong with you, boy?"... He needed an answer. SShp, SLASH/YAOI, NC-17, KINK, kinda-dark fic. with a bottom!Harry. Horror, suspense, angst, drama, fantasy...kinda.
1. Introduction to me

_**My little shop of horrors**_

_**Chapter one: Introduction to me**_

"Welcome, to my little...shop of horrors, Mr. Potter." Was what Harry heard upon awakening.

His vision was dull, edges shaded in black, blurry- until he blinked several times. Harry saw none other than Severus Snape standing before him smirking, holding a circular black object in his hand when his vision came into focus.

For a rather known reason Harry didn't flinch, scream, or even yell... but merely tilted his head and smiled. Severus' smirk faltered at the boys antics and took a threatening step closer.

"My, my, my Mr. Potter. In such a situation, I doubt that you should be... smiling." The boy just tilted his head to the other side, staying relatively still.

Severus' smirk widened as he pulled his wand out and pointed it at Harry, whispering something as he flicked his wand upward and then sharply to the side. Clacking and scraping was heard- the sound of metal on stone- before the boy found himself standing- restraining leather straps securely around his wrists.

Harry giggled as he felt the weight of the chains on his arms that connected him to the wall, his smooth lips parting just enough for the sound of his girlish amusement to pass into the air between him and Severus Snape.

The older man was slightly taken aback- his face still a malicious, smirking contortion- but stepped closer to the boy placed on the ground a few feet from where he was chained to the cold stone wall. They where nearly two feet apart now and Snape could see every detail of the boy:

Harry's un-blemished tanned skin, smooth pink lips, mop of messy jet black hair, scarred forehead and bright-...

He stared at Harry's eyes with disbelief and awe- the boys eyes where the most beautiful shade of bright purple he had ever seen. He couldn't formulate an answer to why the beautiful green eyes he had seen before where now the most beautiful purple eyes he had ever seen.

He stared a few seconds longer before he noticed the boy was moving tword him. He wanted to step back, but let the boy move forward until the chains strained against his stretched arms. They where only now a mere foot apart, if that.

Harry's face was just close enough to where Severus could study those eyes and not have to worry about the boy jumping at him and his reflexes acting on their own accord.

Snape noticed Harry stretching his neck, and became ensnared in curiosity as the boy inhaled the scent of him, seeming to savor it- the boys eyes that had captured Snape closing. Only a moment passed before the purple eyes opened once again and the boy giggled happily, stepping back from the former-professor until his tanned arms where at his sides once more and he smiled brightly.

Suddenly Severus heard _'My, my, my mister, in such a situation, I doubt that you should be... Smirking.'_ It was like a ghost that left a trail of a dinº behind, and not even a second later he heard a faint hissing. He narrowed his eyes at the, now, purple eyed boy to see Harry smirking, a glint of a tooth in the dim light of the dungeon.

Severus was slightly startled as he heard _'Whats your name?'_ the A's drawn out, the shadowy whispered quality stronger than before, the question seeming to repeat itself over and over. He then realized he want hearing it from his ears- but inside his head.

An eerie feeling washed over Snape just before Harry started to giggle hysterically, and all the potion master could do was stare at the boy voicing a toned down version of Bellatrix's cackling... but this giggle was just more creepy and chilling than that of the married Black.

The giggles died down and Harry's smirk widened before he whispered "What is your name?" Severus' eyes narrowed a fraction at the impudent boy, but the purple eyed boy just restated his question "What is your name?"

The whispered question sounded forceful to Snape's trained ears... but before he could yell or talk to the boy he felt a shot of pain through his head and the boy giggled again, purple growing a shade darker as he said, in his forced whisper,

"Severus Snape, thirty-nine¹, potions and defense against the dark arts master, former potions and defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

The man was practically seething as he registered the brat in front of him dug that information out of his head. It made him all the more madder that Harry-bloody-potter could even do that, let alone get that information out of his own thick, teenaged skull.

...and that is where Snape stopped. Why didn't Harry know that? Why go into his head to get information Harry should already know?

Harry smiled up at Severus, the man scowling down at his former student, and giggled again. Snape growled and took a very menacing step forward, hissing out "What is wrong with you, boy!"

"Nothing!" the boy chirped happily.

'Sarcasm.' Severus immediately thought, but on closer inspection of the boys eyes- he saw no hint of sarcasm- only truth... or so he thought. "What is your name?" he asked with malice and Harry smiled, giggled and pointed up.

Severus knew not to look up- it would be a perfect opportunity for an ambush- but he knew Potter and Potter was not that smart... but there was still a chance. Especially with the boy digging around in his head. "What is your name?" he repeated, with less malice and Harry pouted. His shoulders slumped a bit and he stuck his bottom lip out and huffed. For a moment that's how he stood before Snape repeated his question again, becoming annoyed.

Harry giggled with his pout, the act slipping as the boy smiled sheepishly before giggling yet again and pointing up. So Severus looked up... and what he saw made him want to throw up.

Bodies of missing death eaters where bloodied and dissected and all plastered to the ceiling of the dungeon cells ceiling. In the middle was a word in blood, entrails and skin decorating the word. Bile rose in Severus' throat as he read it... but he just couldn't believe it. Was he hallucinating? Had he finally gone mad?

No. He remembered everything to the last detail. He had not gone mad. He was as sane as he could be and he was not hallucinating. He was really seeing the bodies of the former death eaters he had 'worked' with.

He noticed locks of blonde hair matted in the written word as he scanned it over and over again in slight horror... and at the end, where a particularly brutalized body was- there was the dead and skinned face of Narcissa Malfoy.

He silently jerked as a dry heave washed over him and he looked at Harry- the boys purple eyes alight with mischief. The boy smiled and inhaled greedily, closing his eyes.

Several seconds later Harry's eyes opened to reveal bright green orbs and the previous smile had faded to a marred and pain-filled frown. Harry opened his mouth and a chocked noise came out before he coughed for several seconds. "Professor..." he coughed again- wheezing "...thought I wouldn't have..." he inhaled sharply and slumped a bit "...the chance to see you." a dry chuckle passed his lips before he was on his way to the floor.

Suddenly the boy picked himself up just before he landed roughly and sighed. Green locked on black and Harry slowly sat cross-legged on the floor. "Its beautiful, isn't it?" he asked softly and Severus wanted to scream and run from the room- but not before emptying the contents of his stomach. He swallowed thickly as Harry cracked a smile at the man and Snape felt his knees weaken.

He had never felt this way... he had seen a multitude of slaughterings and deaths... but this... this was something anyone could go mad under.

He disapparated from the dungeon cell then and was promptly seeing what he ate for breakfast. He frowned at the mess he made and banished it before casting a cleansing spell on his mouth. He stood up straight and removed himself from his rooms at Riddle manor.

_'Yrah. The boy had pointed up at that when asked for his name.'_ He didn't know who or what Yrah was... but the aftermath of countless slaughter's had written that word... and he needed to find out what was going on.

He needed an answer.

_**A/N: so, here's my newest plot. Hope you like it! Please review. :)**_

_**ºDin means echo.**_

_**¹I don't really know how old Severus Snape is, so I made up an age.**_


	2. Whoa

_**My little shop of horrors**_

_**Chapter two: Whoa**_

_**A/N: So I realize the first chap. Is confusing... but it was kinda supposed to be... Hope this chapter clears a bit up.**_

Snape had just apparated from the room when purple eyes narrowed at the stone wall across the cell.

_'You idiot!' _Harry wanted to scream to the world how idiotic he was.

_**'Oh! Like you **wanted** to see that great old git.'** _Harry clenched his teeth and balled his fists.

_'You dug through that great old gits head!' _He still wanted to scream his annoyance and anger to the roof tops, but his teeth remained clenched.

_**'Well at least I know who he is now.' **_Why couldn't he hit something!... his fists remained clenched.

_'I already knew who he was!'_

_**'Yes, we did.' **_The feeling to maim someone arose in him and despite himself a grin cracked his lips.

_'Everything just had to be this way.'_ Harry though morosely, and an answer greeted him.

_**'...Because you made it this way.'**_

_'I did not!'_ He mentally shouted. Seconds ticked by as Harry's anger grew until he yelled:

"You drove off the only hope I had left! They torture me and-...and..." he felt tears well in his eyes for over the hundredth time in the last- Merlin knew how long _they_ had had him for- and couldn't hold them back much longer.

He sniffled, feeling the cold line of snot trying to make its escape from his nose, and rubbed his eyes... making sure to not pull on the chains. He scooted himself back up against the wall his chains sprung from and pressed his knees to his chest with a bit of difficulty- the cold of the dungeon cell making his joints ache, creak and slightly stiff.

He sighed- the cold air also hurting his sore lungs... he cursed himself for his stupidity many times before small tears began to spill from his eyes onto his cheeks. He hated the hell hole he was in... but it wasn't like he had a choice of much anymore.

_**'It must have been the blonde woman again.'**_ Harry scowled, his tears still spilling forth.

_'It always is, isn't it?'_ It was ironic how it was always Narcissa Malfoy's body that sent everyone for the hills. Even Bellatrix. He could remember each day someone became horrified... he particularly remembered Narcissa.

The woman had been his 'nurse' bringing him his 'meals' and making sure he wasn't dead...

Harry wanted to laugh aloud when he remembered what happened a particularly cold day in the dungeon.

The woman had insulted him... he felt his rage go beyond the limit he had ever felt, the room spun as he got dizzy- his magic lashing out. He had calmly told her to fuck off before she said something about his mum... he lashed out and Narcissa fought back. Apparently at full strength to.

Harry had multiple cuts and was bleeding profusely when he felt his vision go red. The woman was then put under something... Harry didn't quite know what he did, only knowing he had been hissing in Parstletongue. The woman's skin began to boil, blister, bleed and heal itself before her entire epidermis turned inside out. He muscles where on the outside of her- bleeding and twitching. She was put under a period of a conscious stasis as her body was set on fire.

Harry couldn't stop his hissing, practically enjoying it as he watched the insulting woman die a very slow and painful death.

When she finally did die Harry hissed something and her body raised at an alarming rate and with momentum, slammed into the ceiling- the skin of only her face righting itself before tearing off.

All the while the woman had been screaming, pleading, and begging with Harry to stop- but the boy never did. Several of the death eater guards had rushed in the room to see Narcissa's body hit the ceiling and her skin massacre itself.. but with their sickness they attacked Harry.

The attack didn't phase the boy and so the death eater guards where put under the most excruciatingly grotesque procedures Harry's head could make up.

The boy had finally calmed down after killing at least seven people.

He had calmed to see his face with purple eyes staring back.

He grinned like a mad-man into the puddle of life- glancing at the masses of bodies littering his cell and within moments Harry had smeared the blood into a name- his name before expelling the bodies and mess to the ceiling like he had done with Narcissa Malfoy's body.

He was Yrah, and he was his own mad-man.

His fun was plastered for him to gaze upon- toy with... but it served more to get no one to enter his cell- until Snape.

He was beaten the day Tom found his most skilled medi-witch and several death eaters missing. The beatings served as a grounding for him in his little hell cell, but what was more interesting was that Narcissa Malfoy was not really supposed to be with Harry when the boy murdered her... no one knew where she was when Harry killed her. The death eaters he killed had just gotten back from a raid- so everyone assumed the death eaters died in the raid. No one knew had done any of that.

Except Snape. Now he awaited Snape to come back... or One of the Malfoy's.

Bellatrix had screeched and removed herself- losing her arm and getting a charred front when she had noticed. Harry thought it a good idea to practice with her so he did. Though the woman had no recollection of what happened- thanks to Harry's ever growing knowledge (and a well placed obliviate). The woman would not enter the dungeons any more though. Harry had guessed it to be a unconscious helping hand to not be a lab rat to him anymore.

...and if that was what Bellatrix's reaction was, he would have loved to see either Malfoy's reaction.

_**'Maybe a new play toy?'**_ He loved Yrah. Especially when he came up with such brilliant ideas.

_'definitely.'_ He responded and was rewarded with the intense feeling to giggle. He couldn't wait.

_**A/N: So, yeah... please review? I update so much faster when I get reviews, I tell you. :)**_


	3. let me play

_**My little shop of horrors**_

_**Chapter three: Let me play**_

_**A/N: So I realize the first and second chapters are confusing and hardly explain much, but I'm getting up there. I sadly don't have plot notes for this story and I'm making it up as I go... aha... silly me, right? **_

_**Oh! I'm looking for a BETA. Anyone interested?**_

_**Also! I finally got my internet back on and finished my big move! :)**_

_**~Sorry for the wrong post! . Thank you to those two people who alerted me to the wrong post! Multos amas~**_

Severus didn't know what was worse at the moment... his recent findings or the two fuming men in front of him. He sighed heavily and glanced at the door to his rooms at Riddle manor- _Why must I endure such torture?_ He thought boredly- glancing over his hands briefly as he wondered how long it would take for one of the two men in front of him to snap.

With no such luck on his snapping theory he took up staring at the parchment on the table in front of him. When he realized the name Yrah was an anagram he wanted to curse himself for his lack of sudden epiphany's, but refrained as he went through the process of figuring out what was wrong with his new charge- Potter.

He had just recently had one of his epiphany's- resulting in his almost rock-solid theory of Potter that he was currently brooding over. He thought Potter had MPD or some type of SPD. He thought split personality disorder fit best, but there was always the chance of Potter having more than one personality... and that's where the multiple personality disorder theory clashed with his theory of SPD.

He hadn't seen any other personality's other than the Harry Potter he 'knew' and the personality of 'Yrah'. What irked Severus most was when he asked himself 'Well, what the hell would I do anyways if Potter did have MPD or SPD?'.

His new problem at hand was if he did prove a theory of his- would he tell the dark lord, what the dark lord would do and what the men in front of him would do to him or Potter.

He cringed at the thought of telling the two men in front of him his recent findings... but didn't want to be caught in the middle... but how would he play it all off?

A wonderful idea hit him and he grinned darkly- earning a questioning look from the two men in front of him. He felt giddy, and decided that nothing was better than 'quicker be easier'.

"I've found that Potter has a variation of multiple personality disorder, possibly split personality disorder- but I have yet to prove which." Four sculpted blonde eyebrows rose at Severus' words- making the dark haired man want to deviously smirk and lead them on blatantly. He knew better- and let the words file through the air, letting the two blondes in front of him simmer on the possibilities.

Severus noticed then that Draco looked slightly disappointed- but calculating- while Lucius looked like he wanted to skip down to the dungeon and toy with Potter. He knew that wouldn't be such a good idea... but a good plan popped into his head and he remembered the dark lords orders given to him pertaining to Potter. _'Ssseverusss, you have free reign on our dear Harry. Maybe even youung Draco can... help?'_

He grunted at the two blondes and grinned "I do have orders from the dark lord that Draco here can- help mr. Potter along down in the dungeons." The three of them shared a smirk before Draco stood from his chair "I shall go tend to Potter now then." A deeply sadistic grin on the young Malfoy's face as he walked from Severus' quarters.

The ex-potion masters smirk widened at the thought of Draco meeting the 'new' Harry. If his inkling of what Yrah was going to do was correct- then Draco would be stunned, but not horrified. He didn't think Harry's other personality would do that to Draco his first time around. He grin fell off his face- replaced by a frown, grimacing inwardly as he thought of how Potter would have done exceptionally well in Slytherin.

Draco made his way to the dungeons rather quickly- walking fast- excited to see this new Potter he was informed of by his godfather. Lost in thought of how he could converse with Potter he arrived at the dungeons and grinned to himself before schooling his features into a mask- entering the dungeons with an air of cold superiority he had honed to perfection.

He came upon Potter's door to see the boy nodding his head- grinning like a fool. He was slightly startled as he heard Potter giggle- _giggle!_- like a school girl. He restrained his extreme curiosity and stared at Potter for a few more seconds until the boys head slowly rose.

Gray met dull green and a small frown marred Harry's surprisingly well kept lips- those lips forming syllables the next moment. "Well if it isn't nice to see ye-.." The boy stopped and Draco wanted to gasp- _Potter's eyes are turning purple!_ He thought frantically before a cheery voice met the air: "You're Malfoy! The Draco Malfoy! Oh my gosh are you hott!" The blonde gaped briefly- blushing and asked "Potter?"

He was answered in the same happy voice "Oh! No, no, no. I'm... well... Yeah- I'm Yrah!"- a smile- "Nice to meet you!" One of the purple eyes flickered green for a second and Draco grinned- what if he could get answers out of the turned-bonkers-boy-wounder? _How brilliant!_ He congratulated himself before taking up seat on the wooden chair outside of Potter's cell.

"Where is Potter?" he asked slowly- like this purple eyed version of Potter was slow or mentally challenged at hearing correctly. The purple eyed personality of Harry huffed "Its always Harry you are all looking for! By Harry you are smoking- so I guess I can say-..." before he could continue Draco looked down at his robes quickly before glaring at the boy behind bars "I am not on fire or smoking."

The purple eyes twinkled with excitement as a giggle passed the puffy pink lips before a gasp. Lightly, th3e Malfoy heir gasped as well as the boys right eye turned green- the left staying bright purple.

"If I had my-"

"Don't be naughty Harry!"

"Would you-.."

"Fuck him? Oh gods, ye-"

"NO! Its mal-"

"Its always Draco bleedin' mal-"

"What would his dad-"

"Lucius id hott t-"

"Shu-"

"Lets fuck him."

"Who?"

"Severus."

"Are you fu-"

"Him? No! Id rather be fucked by hi-"

"Oh my gods!"

"Sexy right?"

"Shut up! Mal-"

"Oh shush Harry!"

"Stop ar-"

"-guing! Yah, yah, yah. What-"

"-ever my-"

"Sexy arse."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"It is _not_!"

"It is sooo fuckable!"

"It isn't!"

"It is, so shut it!"

"Make me!"

"I would if I could!"

A bright blush steadily spread across Harry's cheeks as the conversation went on- Dracos interest peaking at the sexual tension radiating from the boy. In his opinion-

"What do you think Draco?"

So lost in his own thoughts he racked his brain for the possible question asked of him until he landed on what he though was 'Yrah' asking him if Harry's arse was hot. He wanted to chuckle nervously- the answer was what his opinion was. He narrowed his eyes a fraction with the notice of how coincidental the question was and passed it off. He decided to try a new tactic to see if he got answers.

"Harry?" The word was foreign to his mouth- but tasted so good as it rolled of his tongue- the two syllables like pure sugar to his senses. The boy growled at his other half's name before out came a slew of angry words:

"You don't address _my_ Harry by his name! Only I do! Its _Potter_ to you!" the angry hiss setting something off in Malfoy and the young blonde growled back "Who said _Harry_ was _yours_?" before he could catch himself.

The look of one green eye widening while the other purple eye narrowed was a very bonkers look for the more-than crazy fallen golden boy and Draco fought not to look passed the bars at the figure of Harry potter's features contradicting themselves.

The face evened out into narrowed eyes as the chirpy voice snarled out "Harry is _mine_!" A smoky tanned hand traveled down The brunets chest and to his tattered pants until he gripped the crotch of the pants lightly. A deep moan- deeper than the chirpy voice could have gotten- echoed in the room and Draco instantly felt a stab of jealousy.

_Damn him._ Thought Draco angrily as he watched Yrah touch Harry and he knew he had just dug himself a grave. It wouldn't do to be lusting after Harry Potter... but the boy was captive and he could do what he _pleased_ with the boy on permission from the dark lord.

A giddy bubble of deviousness bubbled in his throat as he practically squealed- plotting his he was going to fuck Harry Potter and rub it in Yrah's face.

**Oh what a twisted world minds have become.(- ME. :))**

_**A\N: So, here is chapter three! :) I worked hard on it with a spontaneous idea. Tell me what you think? *giggles* I'm like so happy right now! Off the top of my head I wrote that last line in bold... makes me happy to know I've got my stuff still. Oh, I think there may be a twist around the corner... just a heads up.**_


End file.
